In the cosmetic field, it is desirable to have a nail polish remover that is easy to use and convenient, that is, one that can be easily spread on the nail and carried in a purse or suitcase without the danger of breaking or spilling, and which, when placed on the nail does not spread or run unduly. The nail polish remover should provide a proper foundation for nail polish without excessive drying of the nails while maintaining a glossy appearance. It is also desirable to reduce the unpleasant odor of nail polish removers and to avoid waste due to excessive application and spillage. Heretofore, no nail polish remover has been found which meets all of these requirements.